


Sharing Secrets

by embulance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embulance/pseuds/embulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oi, mate, d’ya wanna know a secret?” Shortly after the war ends, Harry and Ron go drinking.</p>
<p>Or, in which, Harry and Ron get completely pissed and share secrets that are not really secrets at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Secrets

We were drunk. Completely pissed.

I sloshed half my drink down my front, but successfully managed to drink the rest.

My best mate-- I can’t quite remember his name right now, but it starts with an ‘R’-- leaned over and whispered, “Oi, mate, d’ya wanna know a secret?”

“Yesh,” I slurred.

He looked at me and said, “Ya’re…” Paused dramatically. “My best mate.”

I beamed at him and nearly fell out of my seat when I spun around cheerfully and shouted, “Ya’re my best mate, too!”

“Shh!” he hissed. “Not so loud.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i will not apologize for art  
> harry and ron are my brotp and i write way too many bro drabbles


End file.
